braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Menace of the Madniks!
Summary * Teaser: Batman teams up with the Haunted Tank to fight Ma Murder and her gang. * Main Plot: Following a fight with the Madniks, Booster Gold misses his late old friend Ted Kord so he travels back in time to hang with him. His time traveling to help Blue Beetle stop the Madniks soon changes the present when the effects of the Quark Pistol that Booster Gold blew up causes the Madniks to become energy-draining monsters. Batman and Booster Gold must fix the timeline and get one last adventure in with Blue Beetle before he passes on. Appearing in "Menace of the Madniks!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Haunted Tank (First appearance) ** J.E.B. Stuart (First appearance) Villains: * Ma Murder (First appearance) MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) * Booster Gold Supporting Characters: * Skeets Villains: * Madniks (First appearance) Locations: * Hub City Items: * BB Gun * Quark Pistol Vehicles: * The Bug Synopsis Batman is pursuing Mabel Mhurder, aka Ma Murder, but she lures him into a trap. Her men try to dose hi with concrete and he avoids the flow, but things look grim as they open fire. However, Batman's newest ally comes to his rescue: J.E.B. Stuart, a ghost piloting the Haunted Tank. Ma Murder flees in her car, and Stuart takes Batman along in pursuit. Ma makes the jump over a ferry bridge and Stuart takes the Haunted Tank over the gap as well. The ghost finally fires a cannon shell into Ma's car, sending her over a bridge. Batman rescues her and thanks Stuart for his help. Batman is fighting the Madniks, a gang of three costumed anarchists. Booster Gold arrives on the scene to take on the Madniks, complete with a group of reporters. The villains fought the Ted Blue Beetle, Ted Kord, and Booster is surprised to learn that Blue Beetle was a friend of Batman's as well. Batman takes out the Madniks on behalf of Blue Beetle, and Booster is surprised that Batman had a friend. Booster decides to see Blue Beetle one last time and has Skeets take him two years into the past to see his friend just before he died on Science Island. Two years earlier, Booster visits Blue Beetle at his headquarters and enthusiastically greets him. A video alert comes in from Batman and Blue Beetle takes the call, while Booster assures Skeets that he's just there to get closure for his friend, the same way that Batman did. Batman tells Blue Beetle that he'll be over, and Blue Beetle avoids telling him about Booster Gold. He also plays his friendship with Batman to Booster, and asks why he's there. Booster says he's there about the Madniks, and they get word of the villains breaking in at STAR Labs. The Madniks are destroying STAR Labs and their leader, Krebs, finds the quark pistol they're looking for. Booster and Blue Beetle arrive, and Krebs uses the gun to blast a hole in the wall to make their escape. He prepares to shoot the heroes, but Booster fires a blast of his own, damaging the quark pistol. The radiation knocks out the Madniks, and Booster assures Blue Beetle that he has helped his friend get closure. As the police take away the villains, Booster assures Skeets that the past is just fine. Upon returning to the present, Booster and Skeets find Hub City in ruins and a giant energy creature on the rampage. Batman arrives to battle it and spots Booster, and quickly realizes that the hero from the future altered history. Skeets teleports them back two years ago to just after Booster just left. They go to Blue Beetle's base, where he's reviewing the data on the quark pistol. He's surprised and embarrassed to see Booster and Batman both there, and Batman is surprised to learn that they were friend. Blue Beetle insists that they're both his friends. He then explains that the Madniks were exposed to the quark radiation and may have been mutated. The heroes take the Beetle's flying Bug to Hub City Penitentiary, and Batman and Booster squabble. Blue Beetle notes that's why he never mentioned one to the other. As they arrive, the Madniks are breaking out of prison and try to get past the electrical fence. When Krebs touches it, the energy causes him and the other two to transform into giant energy monsters, smaller versions of the one Batman fought in the future. When the heroes arrive, the creatures drain the Bug's battery, causing it to crash. Blue Beetle uses his BB gun, but it just causes them to grow larger. The trio of heroes is forced to retreat, but the Madnik monsters bring the penitentiary down on top of them, trapping them in the rubble. They leave, and the heroes find themselves trapped with water rising and electrical cables nearby. Batman and Booster argue about how to get out of their predicament, and Blue Beetle suggests that they work together. He has Booster Gold trigger the inflatable life raft in Batman's utility belt, and it expands, freeing Batman and Booster. They get Blue Beetle free just in time and head for Hub City. They realize the Madniks are heading for the Hub City Nuclear Reactor to feed themselves. Blue Beetle adjusts the radiation signature of his BB gun to reverse the mutation, but the creatures will have to ingest the energy directly. Booster insists on taking the gun and going after the monsters, but Batman wants it done right. As they argue, Booster secretly admits that he wants to make it up to his best friend, and Batman accepts that they were both Blue Beetle's friends. Blue Beetle tells them that they have to work together and wires the gun into Booster's force field generator. Blue Beetle distracts the monsters while Batman and Booster dive into the reactor pile. Batman triggers the gun, feeding the energy through Booster and into the core. The radiation hits the Madniks and transforms them back to normal just before they can crush Blue Beetle. Booster passes out from the strain and Batman gets him to safety. Blue Beetle is happy to see his two best friends getting along. The heroes return to Blue Beetle's base, and he discovers that he's received a message from Batman about his Uncle Jarvis. Batman makes a hasty excuse and Booster gives his friend one last hug. Batman shakes hands and admits it was an honor, surprising Blue Beetle. Booster and Batman leave and Batman arrives to check with Blue Beetle about his message. Batman and Booster return to the present and find Hub City restored to normal. Booster apologizes, and Batman thanks him for giving him the chance to say goodbye. Robbers escape from a bank with the loot, and Batman goes back to work... and invites Booster to help him. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season Two